Daietto
by Nanami Hara
Summary: Porque no era lo que parecía, y porque las dietas no son tan malas.


**One-shot super corto. **

**No sé porque me dio ahora escribir de ellos ahora —obvio no tiene nada que ver que estuve día y medio sin dormir por volver a ver Hamatora y Re:Hamatora, obvio— pero aquí lo dejo para quien quiera leerlo.**

**Espero lo disfruten. **

.

**Sonámbula, Nanami Hara **

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Hajime-chan había estado comportándose muy extraño últimamente.

Ya no aceptaba mis hamburguesas— que obviamente yo ni cocinaba ni pagaba— y desaparecía varias horas al día.

Supuse que era otro de sus raros comportamientos desde que la relativa calma que reinaba en Yokohama, pero la preocupación creció a pasos agigantados cuando después de una semana de sus escapadas y falta de apetito, me hicieron ver lo obvio.

Hajime-chan desaparecía los mismos días que Murasaki.

Yo, que todo lo referente a Hajime-chan lo tenía que saber, está vez estaba imposibilitado, parecía una conspiración. Birthday o Raito siempre aparecían del lugar más inesperado en los momentos más inadecuados. Hajime-chan desaparecía sin dejar rastro. Con Murasaki.

Era preocupante. Hasta ahora no había mostrado mayor interés en Hajime-chan, pero su extraña actitud de la última semana...era cuestionable. Aunque Hajime-chan no había cambiado su comportamiento para conmigo, su silencio sobre sus asuntos con mi compañero eran sospechosos. Además ¿Qué podrían estar haciendo juntos todos los días?

¿Estarían ellos…?

—Nononononono— sacudí la cabeza sacando esas ideas locas de mi mente.

— Nice ¿Escuchaste?—Murasaki junto a mi me golpeó la nuca. Ouch. Nuestra clienta parecía molesta por mi aparente falta de atención.

—Sólo tenemos que encontrar al chico— fue rápido y fácil encontrar al novio desaparecido de nuestra clienta. Estaba en la casa de la mejor amiga de nuestra benefactora.

Al regresar del encargo, Hajime-chan ya estaba esperando fuera del café.

—¿Vamos?— llamó a Murasaki, que a pesar de parecer que lo acababan de moler a palos (mi culpa), le sonrió después de despedirse de mí para caminar juntos por la acera. Cuando estaba listo para seguirlos por la calle, Three se cruzó en mi panorámica.

—Eso no es preocupación— la chillona voz de Honey se escuchó sobre mi cabeza. Sentada al hombro de Three.

—¿Eh?

—Entremos—- me ofreció el bestial tipo que me sacaba casi un metro de altura. Iba a declinar pero me dio un empujón que pretendía ser suave con dirección al café.

—Art, Ratio— me acerqué hasta ellos en la barra.—¿Birthday está de nuevo con Chiyo?—Koneko lo confirmó.

—Parece que Romeo tiene problemas con su Julieta. — Honey se burlaba a expensas de mi.

—¿Hajime-chan?—me azoró un poco que todos contestaran con tanta obviedad.

—Claro que no

—Estaba a punto de correr detrás de Hajime y Murasaki— la rubia me miró condescendiente.

—Estaba preocupado

—Conoces a Murasaki. Sabes que no le haría nada—Art, había cambiado a una actitud un tanto más descara que ante los sucesos con Freemum. Él también parecía burlarse de mi inseguridad.

—Pero Hajime-chan ha estado actuando muy raro desde hace unas semanas—me frustraba la situación, pero hasta ahora Hajime-chan no había tenido objeciones ni problemas con la presencia de Murasaki tan persistente en su nueva rutina.

—No creo que debas preocuparte—Raito lanzó otra carta a la mesa en la que jugaba contra Art.

Fue inevitable hacer u mohín.

Noté por el rabillo del ojo que Master y Koneko intercambiaban una mirada de culpa.

—De verdad no debes preocuparte Nice-kun—que fuera Koneko quien lo decía no me tranquilizaba del todo. Mucho menos de la mirada que intercambio con todos lo demás presentes.

Todos sabían algo que yo no. Y era sobre Hajime y Murasaki.

Luego de la resolución del desastre que hizo Art con Freemum, luego de nuestra demostración cuando ensayamos La princesa Kaguya, era bastante obvio lo que yo sentía por ella.

Bueno, no solo por lo de Kaguya, también todo lo que vino después hizo bastante obvio hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar por ella.

Pero había algo que seguía molestándome, que aunque sabía que Hajime-chan me quería tanto como yo a ella, no sabía cómo.

Sí, éramos indispensables el uno para el otro, pero Hajime-chan era para mí… más que mi mejor amiga. Incluso había estado consumido por celos irracionales contra Birthday, que después de tantas penurias había terminado con Chiyo, yo con Hajime no había dado señales de progreso.

Maldito Murasaki.

—¿Qué haces con Hajime-chan todos los días?—le ladré en cuanto puso un pie en el departamento que compartíamos.

—¿No lo sabes?—pareció verdaderamente sorprendido. ¿Debería saberlo? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Y ese era el problema. ¡Yo no tenía ni una jodida idea!

—¡No!—hasta me salió un gruñido al final de la silaba

—Hajime-chan esta a dieta—¿Eh?

—¿Qué?

—Honey la llevo de compras hace unas semanas ¿Lo recuerdas?—como perro obediente, asentí—Pues subió una talla desde la última vez, no creo que realmente le importara pero creo que había algo que quería comprar y no había talles más grandes. He estado ayudándola—se encogió de hombros y fue por un poco de agua.

¡Qué! Hajime-chan no estaba gorda

Al siguiente día cuando iba hacia el café, Murasaki se quedaba en casa a hacer la limpieza—que por cierto hizo una deliciosa salsa gravy— , me encontré con un letrero claramente escrito "Cerrado" . Ignorando el letrero empuje la puerta y esta cedió contra mí.

Hajime estaba sentada sola en la barra, devorando una montaña de hamburguesas.

—Creí que estabas a dieta

—Me di por vencida

—¿Por qué?

—Honey dijo que me quedaría bien ese vestido.

—hummm—busqué a Master y Koneko. No se escuchaban por ningún lado.—¿y el resto?

—Birthday está en revisión con Raito, Art trabajando y Master fue con Koneko por un pedido de comida.

—¿Honey y Three están en un encargo?—asintió con la boca llena de comida. Un pedazo de lechuga parecía querer escapar de entre sus labios.

—¿Para qué era el vestido? Tú no usas vestidos

—Honey dijo que me veía bien en él

—Ya veo— aunque quería abrazarla ya apretarla contra mí, solo acaricie su cabello.

—Dijo que estabas molesto con Murasaki por estar conmigo

—¿Qué?.. No, eso no… no es lo que crees

—Yo también me pongo celosa de Murasaki—un tenue rojo cubrió las mejillas de Hajime-chan—Antes de que él llegara éramos solo nosotros dos—hizo una bola con el papel que envolvía la última de las hamburguesas y lo lanzo a la barra con el resto.

—Hajime-chan—sentí la sangre calentarme las mejillas.

Se giró sobre el banco para terminar de frente a mí. Se inclinó, levantando la cabeza. Yo también busqué sus labios, bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Esperando el contacto.

Cuando sentí su aliento sobre los labios, el pulso lo tenía como loco y las manos me temblaban. Espere a sentir un beso, pero a cambio la pequeña y húmeda lengua de Hajime-chan recorrió desde la comisura de la boca hasta el centro de mis labios. Gemí.

Hajime-chan era atrevida. Eso pensé hasta que su calor se separo de mí con vivacidad.

Abrí los ojos confundido

—Salsa Gravy—explicó lamiéndose los labios. —No me gustan las dietas

Mi corazón lloró ¡Hajime-chan!

Sus pequeños dedos enredaron los míos. Levante mi deprimida mirada.

—Salsa gravy—volvió a decir jalándome del brazo y acercándose de nuevo a mis labios.

.

Hum, si esto iba a ser así, que Murasaki se la lleve diario a correr, por favor.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-bye<strong>


End file.
